


Еще одна глава романа

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Стараясь чем-то занять себя, чтобы отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей, Розелина реставрирует очередную книгу. Она еще не знает, что этот обычный день перевернет всю ее жизнь.
Relationships: Archibald (La Passe-Miroir)/Roselina (La Passe-Miroir)
Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237274
Kudos: 2





	Еще одна глава романа

Лист бумаги разгладился под рукой Розелины, как это было уже сотни тысяч раз в ее жизни. Изрядно замусоленное начало очередной главы в какой-то старой, потрепанной книге – кажется, это был дамский роман – на глазах молодело под чуткими пальцами опытного реставратора с Анимы. Исчезали пятна, на глазах темнел и становился четче шрифт, края листа вновь приобретали ровные очертания… И вот, наконец, забелели свежим глянцем полностью исцеленные страницы разворота.

Розелина с удовлетворением поглядела на дело рук своих. Талант ее не подводит, он даже, наоборот, развивается – а ведь она опасалась, что здесь, на Полюсе, вдали от родной Анимы, ее клановый дар ослабнет, а то и вовсе заблокируется. Что ж, такими темпами в библиотеке Беренильды скоро не останется ни одного потрепанного тома!

Жаль только, оценить ее труды некому. Беренильде нет дела до книг и до нее, Розелины – она занята только собой и маленькой дочерью. Офелия, милая храбрая племянница, отправилась на Вавилон в поисках своего мужа, и неизвестно, что с ней. А она, Розелина, проводит здесь бесконечные дни с Беренильдой и Викторией так, словно навеки застряла на какой-нибудь Розе Ветров – промежуточной станции между ковчегами. Кругом по периметру множество дверей – только руку протяни к любой. Но она, Розелина, так и не вошла ни в одну из них.

Никому в этой жизни она не нужна по-настоящему. Ни племяннице Офелии, которая внезапно оказалась гораздо более сильной, чем думала ее семья. Ни этой напыщенной аристократке Беренильде, которую интересует лишь расположение ее высокопоставленного покровителя Фарука. Ни малышке Виктории, которую, по крайнему малолетству и прискорбной слабости здоровья, пока вообще мало что интересует. Ведь бедная девочка не может ни ходить, ни говорить.

Хотя нет, кое-что малышку все же интересует. Точнее, кое-кто. Викторию интересует он. Арчибальд. Ее добрый крестный. Интересует он и Розелину, хотя признаться в этом даже самой себе для нее было равносильно тому, чтобы прогуляться по Небограду в ночной сорочке. А уж о том, чтобы намекнуть на этот интерес самому Арчибальду… О, для такого поступка у Розелины даже не нашлось бы сравнения!

Когда Арчибальд приходил к ним, чтобы поиграть с Викторией, Розелина вела себя с ним как обычно: при Беренильде – с суховатой учтивостью, а в отсутствие хозяйки дома позволяя себе резкие назидательные высказывания в адрес гостя. Но господин посол (который уже давно не был таковым, но она называла его так по привычке) все терпел с неизменной улыбкой и продолжал сыпать остротами – порой, как в былые времена, довольно двусмысленными. А иногда, в порыве шутовского раскаяния, прижимал к губам руку Розелины, несмотря на бурное сопротивление чопорной уроженки Анимы. В такие секунды сердце Розелины разрывали сразу несколько чувств. Бурная радость от этого ласкового прикосновения. Страх ненароком выказать эту бурную радость. И горечь оттого, что на ее руке, к которой прикасались крупные твердые губы Арчибальда, уже так сильно заметны морщинки. 

Несмотря на то, что Арчибальд был намного моложе ее, на его лице тоже уже проступили морщины. Первые, но довольно глубокие. Это совсем не удивительно, если учесть, что ему пришлось пережить за последнее время… И глаза его, которые еще недавно сияли, как летняя небесная лазурь, словно выцвели, после того как со лба его исчез знак клана Паутины. Теперь они – цвета тусклого сентябрьского неба, и не оживают, даже когда он изрекает очередную остроту на грани фривольности. Взор его теплеет, только когда он смотрит на Викторию. Пару раз Розелина и на себе ловила такой же взгляд Арчибальда, а однажды в нем даже сверкнули, как раньше, лукавые искры, напомнив ей его прежний облик безудержного ловеласа. Но то было лишь на секунду – в гостиную как раз величаво вплыла Беренильда, и взгляд Арчибальда мгновенно подернула равнодушная сентябрьская хмарь… 

Розелина встала со стула, прошла в холл и задумчиво погляделась в огромное, в рост Фарука, зеркало – Дух Семьи преспокойно отражался в нем целиком, когда посещал этот дом. Ее, Розелины, тощая фигурка казалась в этом огромном зеркале ничтожной.

Она подошла к самой поверхности и внимательно вгляделась. Над правой бровью прибавились две мелкие параллельные морщинки. Волосы, и без того негустые, кажется, стали еще чуть более жидкими – или она просто слишком туго затянула пучок? Ох, да было бы что затягивать – жалкие три волосинки… А ведь когда она двадцать восемь лет назад выходила замуж, белая кружевная шляпка так ловко сидела на ее пышных кудрях!

Как мимолетный сон минуло то замужество, и даже детей ей не оставило. Не очень-то завидная доля, по меркам Анимы – быть немолодой бездетной вдовой… Потому-то ее и отправили с Офелией сюда, на чужой ковчег под названием Полюс, – в качестве дуэньи для племянницы, которой посчастливилось стать невестой местного аристократа. Мнения новоиспеченной дуэньи на этот счет, разумеется, никто и не подумал спросить. Тогда Розелина, грешным делом, даже обиделась на Настоятельниц, которые решили отослать ее в неведомую даль, разлучить навеки с родной Анимой, родственниками, любимой работой… Но сейчас она благодарна Настоятельницам: если бы не это их решение, она никогда не встретила бы Арчибальда.

Двадцать восемь лет назад она, Розелина, была невестой на собственной свадьбе… Интересно, сколько лет тогда было Арчибальду? Пять, три? Или годик? А может, он еще и не родился тогда? Узнать о его возрасте было не у кого. Офелия вряд ли была в курсе деталей его биографии, к ее мужу Торну Розелина не рискнула бы обратиться, а задать такой вопрос тетушке Торна было бы слишком неприлично – Беренильда, чего доброго, только весело рассмеялась бы в ответ, а то и рассказала бы об этом господину послу в качестве анекдота. О том же, чтобы спросить напрямую у самого Арчибальда, даже речи не шло.

А с прической ей действительно надо что-то делать, да… Но не с распущенными же волосами щеголять – это даже у здешних придворных красавиц, славящихся свободными нравами, считается моветоном! Вот у Арчибальда такие красивые волосы… Они струятся и переливаются, как лунный свет – их так и хочется погладить. И борода у него такая забавная, милая! Розелина всю жизнь считала, что борода уродует мужчину, но для Арчибальда сейчас почему-то делала исключение. А этот его прекрасный точеный нос! Розелина хмуро поглядела на свой острый, длинный, какой-то крысиный носик – хорошим в нем было только то, что на нем еще не было морщин, – и отошла от зеркала.

В малой гостиной ее встретил пристальный взгляд Виктории, сидящей в своем любимом кресле. На коленях у девочки лежали листы бумаги и цветные карандаши, но она не рисовала, а сидела неподвижно, задумавшись о чем-то. Розелина опустилась перед малышкой на ковер возле самого кресла – и неожиданно для самой себя стала негромко рассказывать ей обо всем.   
  
О том, как ей нравится Арчибальд и как ей хочется ласково обнять его вместо того, чтобы швыряться в него словами, а иногда и не только словами (и как он только терпит все ее дерзости, бедняжка!).

О том, что она дорого дала бы, чтобы иметь возможность звать его просто «Арчи». Так, как это делает Беренильда, которой, в общем-то, безразлично, как его называть, и которая не считает доверительные отношения с господином послом каким-то особенным счастьем…

О том, как ей хочется, чтобы однажды Арчи взял ее, Розелину, за руку и навеки увел за собой из этого дома.

О том, как она жалеет, что талант ее клана – дар реставрации – распространяется только на бумагу и не действует на человеческую кожу. А ведь как здорово было бы разгладить на себе морщины, всего лишь проведя руками по лицу и шее. Да и по всему телу…

Виктория слушала, склонив голову набок. Прядь волос – белых и длинных, как у Фарука, – упала ей на лицо, но девочка не убирала ее, хотя руками, в отличие от ног, владела в полной мере. Светлые, как у матери, глаза в упор глядели на сидящую перед ней немолодую женщину.   
  
Когда Розелина завершила свою страстную речь, губы девочки беззвучно задвигались. Такое с ней иногда бывало. Но ждать, что с этих маленьких уст сорвется хоть какой-то звук, было бессмысленно – это все в доме уже давно поняли.

Что ж, вот и поговорили… Розелина вздохнула. Да чего она, собственно, хочет от бедной малютки, которая ввиду своего нежного возраста не смогла бы понять ее, даже если бы была абсолютно здорова? Она поднялась с ковра, обняла девочку и погладила ее по голове. А потом решила сделать то, что считала панацеей от любых тревог – заварить хороший чай. И направилась на кухню.

Она уже почти дошла до портьер, прикрывавших вход в малую гостиную, когда услышала за спиной незнакомый тихий голосок, почти шелест:

\- Крестный тоже тебя любит, Старшая-Крестная… Я это знаю.

Розелина замерла, как изваяние. Ее словно опалило жаром, а потом обожгло холодом: неужели она сошла с ума? Она резко повернулась к Виктории, но девочка уже занялась своими карандашами и не смотрела на нее.

Судорожно прижав руки к груди, Розелина попыталась рассуждать здраво. Нет, это не могло быть капризом ее собственного мозга, пусть даже она и зациклена на Арчи! От испуга ей было уже не до реверансов с самой собой – да, она зациклена на Арчибальде, но сейчас речь не о том.

Допустим, она еще как-то могла измыслить, что Виктория про себя называет Арчибальда крестным – для этого, в общем-то, и воображения никакого не требовалось. Если бы девочка могла говорить, она его так и называла бы.

Но назвать ее Старшей-Крестной – такое порождение детской фантазии было чересчур для взрослого человека! Она в жизни бы не подумала, что Виктория может дать ей такое прозвище! А ведь и верно: она же крестная Офелии, а Офелия – крестная Виктории. Вот и получается, что для малышки она, Розелина – Старшая-Крестная.

Значит, ей все-таки не почудилось. Виктория это действительно сказала. Необязательно именно голосом. Может быть, телепатически – мало ли какие способности может иметь дитя Духа Семьи… Но сказала. На Аниме есть поговорка, что устами младенца глаголет истина. И вот сейчас Виктория говорит, что Арчи ее любит… Неужели это правда?

Розелина не заметила, что произнесла последние три слова вслух.

Перед ней заколыхалась и отодвинулась тяжелая портьера. Стоящий за порогом гостиной Арчибальд – и когда только успел появиться в доме? – улыбался такой беззаботной и счастливой улыбкой, какую она уже давно у него не видела. Глаза его были ярко-голубыми и теплыми, как летняя небесная лазурь. 

\- Это правда, – ответил он. И сделал шаг через порог, к Розелине.

2019


End file.
